


Plait

by vintagevalentinexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagevalentinexx/pseuds/vintagevalentinexx
Summary: Just where exactly did those little braids in your hair come from?  NSFW





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here’s a different one for you!! It’s a Balthazar/Reader. Balthy has been eating away at my brain for some time now so I figured I needed to do something about it. He needs some love too. Please excuse me in advance, I did my best with the French. :P 
> 
> Songs I was listening to while I wrote this:
> 
> Shadow–Birdy  
> Deep End–Birdy

How did you end up here?

You stared over at the blonde angel currently snarking at the Winchester boys.  You couldn’t help but smile; every single little quip he made gave you a fit of giggles, knowing that he reserved his tenderness for you. He had walls; layer upon layer of cinder block, brick, concrete, and yet you had created a (Y/N)-sized door through all of them.  When you were finally able to fight past those barriers, you got to him, and what you found was someone whose tenderness you yearned for your entire life.  He needed you as well…well partly to keep his ass in line, but mostly because you filled a void that he didn’t even know he had. Apparently you weren’t stifling your thoughts well enough because he turned around to look at you, blue eyes boring into your own orbs.  Many things between you were unspoken; a glimmer of mirth only you could see. Your blonde angel strode towards you, hooking your hand into his elbow, gripping tightly as you felt the world falling away from your feet, the familiar sound of wings beating.  As you finally landed on your feet, his arm wrapped around your shoulders, drawing you into the heat of his chest.  You breathed him in.

Balthazar.

* * *

_The next time I see those idiots I’m going to tie them to train tracks._

_You gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles nearly white as you glanced at yourself in your rear view mirror.  You looked like shit.  Thanks to some asshole werewolf, your face was littered with scratches.  Focusing your eyes back on the road, you slammed on your breaks, the smell of your screeching tires already hitting your nose, the back of your car threatening to fish-tail and spin out.  A man, tall and blonde, stood in the middle of the interstate, looking confusedly up at the sky.  Breathing deeply, calming down the beating of your heart, you looked into your rear view mirror again, making sure no one was hurt behind you on the road.  Great.  No one there. Huffing, you push your car door open, slamming it shut behind you.  The fair-haired stranger didn’t even flinch.  You rolled your eyes, calling out to him._

_“Hey…HEY!!  What the HELL is wrong with you?!  Why are you in the middle of the road?!  Are you trying to get killed?!?”_

_The blonde man finally shifted his gaze to yours, his blue eyes steeling as they found yours.  You held your ground, squaring your shoulders off.  You were a hunter after all, and there was no one, especially some psycho standing in the middle of an interstate who was going to push you around.  He took a step closer to you, tilting his head, as if he was appraising you.  His gaze felt as though he was searching for something inside of you, as if he could see into your mind._

_“Quite lovely for a hairless ape…”_

_You gaped at him, narrowing your eyes as you took in his form.  He was leanly built; the way his clothing clung to his frame let you know that he was muscular though.  You could feel the heat of his smug expressing as you finally made your way back up to his eyes.  There was something off about him, something you couldn’t exactly explain, but for some reason he didn’t seem…well…completely human…if at all._

_Biting the inside of your cheek you take a deep breath.  “You’re one of those damn angels, aren’t you?”_

_It was his turn to look at you more inquisitively, his legs bringing him closer to you.  You had the initial reaction of wanting to step backwards, but there was no way you were going to let this winged idiot bother you.  He couldn’t even cross the damn street._

_“That must make you a hunter, darling.  Might I say that you’re much easier to look at than the idiot twins that usually bother me…”_

_You snicker, your shoulders relaxing. “Yeah…they’re pretty awful for my survival…”  One of your hands grazes the cuts on your face, only beginning to scab over.  You winced a little, feeling how fresh some of the scratches still were.  While you weren’t paying attention you didn’t notice that the blonde haired man…er…angel had approached you, his body directly in front of yours._

_“Those look quite nasty.”_

_“Yeah, I definitely wasn’t feeling sexy as a werewolf was digging its claws into me…”_

_“They might scar…”_

_“Lucky me…”_

_Before you could stop him, two fingers pressed to your forehead.  A light emanated from somewhere within the angel, forcing you to shut your eyes to avoid going blind.  Great warmth made its way through your body, enlivening every muscle and nerve, bringing them to life and relaxing them at the same time, activating nerves you didn’t even know you had.  Your lips parted, your fingertips tingling as you felt warm wash over your face, the tingling lingering there, knitting up every single little cut on your face. Opening your eyes, your hands instantly reach for the wounds on your face, no longer there.  Your muscles are less tense and you are more at ease. Looking up at the angel, the smug curl of his lips is no longer there, his eyes just full of curiosity.  You chew on your bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed._

_“Thank you, um…er—“_

_“Balthazar.”_

_“Thank you, Balthazar.  You didn’t have to do that.”_

_“I’m aware, darling.”_

_“Then why…?”_

_“Well…because you didn’t run me over.”_

_Stifling a laugh, you felt the corners of your lips lifting.  “I’m (Y/N).”_

_“I know.”_

_You looked away.  Of course he knew, you idiot.  He’s an angel.  His voice pulled you from your thoughts, the lush, gravelly velvet._

_“Well…shall we be off then?”_

_“Um….what?”_

_“You nearly killed me with that death machine you humans call transportation.  The least you could do is let me ride with you.”_

_“Can’t you just um…you know…fly?”_

_Balthazar nearly stared through you momentarily, as if deciding if he was going to tell you the truth._

_“I seem to be…out of order at the moment, darling.”_

_“Then how did you…my face…”_

_He smirked at you, brushing his knuckles against your cheekbone.  “It would be a shame for me to waste the last bits of my grace on flying when such atrocities were done to a face that my Father obviously spent much time perfecting.”_

_Words seemed to cease to exist to you in that moment as he chuckled, walking over to your car, as he plopped himself into the front seat.  What the hell was happening?  As far as you knew, angels were like Castiel; bumbling, socially awkward, freakishly strong creatures with wings.  However, this angel, this tall, blonde, dare you say suave angel, was making himself home in the front seat of your car.  You were jerked from your thoughts by the beep of your own horn; apparently the blonde was growing impatient._

_You flipped him off as you walked back to your car._

* * *

You took in your surroundings, noticing that Balthazar brought the both of you back to a motel room, _the_ motel room that the both of you had occupied for nearly a week after a hunt that nearly took your life. You looked around the room, smiling as you noticed the notches in the wooden walls were still there.  Turning to face Balthazar, you spoke, motioning to the wall.

“Remember when I threw my knives at you?”

He chuckled, walking over to the wall, fingers dancing over the knife marks.  

“I didn’t know you had such good aim, darling.”

You joined him, lifting his arm so you could tuck yourself snugly by his side, grinning when you felt the weight of his head on top of yours.

* * *

_“You…did what?”_

_Balthazar chuckled as you drove on to your next hunt, catching wind of a vamp nest not too far off from where you currently were. It was hard enough for you to not turn your head to stare at him incredulously as he told you the fantastical stories about what he was getting himself into during his stay on earth._

_“All because of a movie…?”_

_“Have you watched that dreadful filth?  It’s an abomination, really.”_

_“A movie…”_

_“I mean darling, the song is even worse.  I know you’ve heard it—“_

_“You went back in time to unsink a ship because of a movie and a song?  I just can’t with you right now.”_

_You shook your head, watching the yellow lines in the road pass you by, the landscape only changing ever so slightly.  It wasn’t until nearly thirty minutes later until he broke the silence._

_“It sounds quite egregious, but the song and the movie were only just an added bonus.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I was actually trying to help a friend.”_

_“That’s quite an interesting way of helping…”_

_“Helping is…not exactly a natural instinct to me, especially after all that has happened…”_

_You made to turn your head but Balthazar merely waved a hand, dismissing the conversation._

_It wasn’t until a few hours later until you made it to yet another musty motel room, your back hitting the mattress none too gracefully. Balthazar watched you with curiosity._

_“So this is what hunters do?”_

_You rolled your eyes, turning over on your side, your back to him.  “This is what this hunter is going to do, because she is exhausted and had to pick up a wandering angel on the way.”_

_You felt the side of your bed dip, your shoulders tensing, the warm of his body radiating onto yours._

_“You know…I’m sure I could help with that tenseness you’re—“_

_“No.”_

_“But darling, I merely—“_

_“And here I was, just starting to tolerate you. Don’t do that.  I would hope that the company of someone that is not currently trying to kill you would be something you’d be thankful for.”_

_You heard a sharp intake of breath, barely audible, the weight lifting off of your bed.  The door opened and closed._

_~~~~~_

_You woke up some time later, tucked under the covers._ When did that happen? _You shrugged, sitting up, stretching, arching your back, popping and cracking sore joints, stretching tense muscles.  You reach to check your phone, a note placed under it.  The writing was a posh-looking cursive:_

_(Y/N),_

_As much as this pains me to say, I must apologize for my inappropriate behavior.  Clearly, you have more self-respect than nearly all of the ~~hair~~ humans that I have encountered._

_Quite a curious thing you are._

_–Balthazar_

* * *

Balthazar led you over to the bed in the cabin, seemingly made up from when you had left it the last time, your own little safe haven that no one else knew about.  The two of you sat side by side, your thigh against his as you swung your feet.  Smiling, you lay back, legs still hanging off the side of the bed, Balthazar soon following suit.  He turned over onto his side, staring at you as if he was drinking you in.  You turned your head, unable to stop the smile from forming on your lips as you took in his mischievous smirk.

“And just what are you scheming?”

“Mmm, nothing…at the moment at least.  Just thinking.”

“Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, darling.  Just musing over the wild ride we’ve been on together.”

“It has been quite the adventure.”

You scooted closer to him, his hand automatically finding yours.  You giggle softly.

“Sometimes…I feel like you are my guardian angel…”

“Oh darling…” he rolled over, throwing a leg over your hips, boxing you in with his body, forearms on either side of your head.  “Guardian angels, _never ever_ do things like this”

He waved his hand, the lights dimming down to a soft glow.

* * *

_You crept silently through the vamp nest, machete in hand.  You wished you had some kind of back up at the moment; it seemed that there were too many vampires there for you to handle.  You were debating with the decision to pull back and call for reinforcements when that luxury was taken away from you.  Apparently you weren’t quiet enough because several vampires now surrounded you, fangs bared, nearly hissing at you._

_“Hello little hunter…did you come to play?”_

_You rolled your eyes, brandishing your machete, feeling like a caged animal as they closed in on you.  Hell, if you were going down, you were going to go down swinging. It didn’t take long until you were knocked unconscious, the numbers game beating you efficiently._

_~~~~~_

_As you came to you soon realized that the vampires had strung you up, dangling by your arms.  They hadn’t wasted any time; already beginning to drain you of your blood, your overall wooziness and fatigue proving that.  You searched your surroundings, trying to figure out some way to escape this slow death.  You closed your eyes, calling out to whomever you could.  You figured it was worth a shot.  If those damn Winchesters had an angel BFF, maybe the one you had encountered might hear you.  Your screaming seemed to startle the vampires, hearing them walk back towards wherever you were.  This was it. You thought that this was the way your story would end for you…being bled to death by vampires.  You hoped at least they would finish the job and not turn you into one of them.  You stared defiantly as the snickered at you._

_“Aww…poor little hunter.  You’re delicious, by the way.  It’s been real fun draining your pathetic shell of a body.”_

_You spat at him, causing him to reach his hand back, slapping you across the face.  His head reared back, baring his fangs once more, bracing yourself for the final blow, the seal of death._

_But it never came._

_“Seriously, darling.  You’re going to give me a headache with all the bloody screaming you’re doing.”_

_You weakly opened your eyes, the loss of blood really starting to affect you.  “B-Bal…?”_

_His eyebrows furrowed as he took in your state, his head whipping around at the now hissing vampires surrounding him.  His gaze hardened, steeling himself as he calmly walked over to you, disregarding the vampires around him.  His focus remained on you, brushing the hair out of your face as he bent down, pressing his lips to your forehead, healing some of the damage as he murmured against your skin.  “I’ve got you, darling.  Close your eyes.”_

_Doing your best, your eyes closed; the last thing you observed was a surely blinding light.  You couldn’t see it of course, but it was so bright that the light was seeping through your eyelids.  You were too weak to stay awake any longer and you faded into the dark._

_~~~~~_

_It wasn’t until several hours later that you finally woke up, but you wouldn’t have known that.  You felt completely relaxed…wait.  You knew that being held prisoner by the vampires was definitely not a nightmare. What the hell happened?  You remember Balthazar coming to help you…Balthazar.  Did that count as a kiss?  Did you want that to count as a kiss?  Fuck._

_The door swung open and you immediately felt for the knives you kept hidden underneath your pillow, throwing them without hesitation at the intruder at your door._

_“That’s not really the hello I was expecting.”_

_You flushed, recognizing the voice instantly.  Propping yourself up in the bed, you watched as Balthazar came to sit at your side.  You blanched as you noticed your knives sticking out of the wall._

_“Sorry about that.”_

_“How are you feeling?”_

_“Like I’ve just had the best sleep of my entire life. Thank you.  For everything, Balthazar.”_

_He rolled his eyes, sweeping the hair out of your face again.  “I had nothing else to do anyway.”_

_You smiled a little, watching him intently as he left a bag of takeout on the nightstand, flushing under his gaze as he seemed to make sure you were alright before walking towards the door.  You thought you were making it up, but you could have sworn there was a tenderness behind his eyes as he regarded you.  He lingered for a moment by the door frame._

_“You deserve some more rest, my little hunter.”_

_You laid there for a while longer, staring up at the ceiling, trying to piece together what had happened.  Growing frustrated, you ran your hands through your hair, pausing when one of your hands snagged.  You furrowed your eyebrows, feeling…a braid?  What?  Your hand went at the same spot again.  Lo and behold, there was a small, solitary braid in your hair.  Where did that come from?  You were pretty positive that you didn’t braid your hair that day.  You were also pretty positive that the vampires didn’t have a secret passion for hair styling.  Could he have…?_

_No._

_He was the only one who could have._

_You shrugged your shoulders, way too tired and relaxed to try and rationalize why it seemed that an angel of the Lord decided it would be best that you had a section of your hair plaited.  It wasn’t long before you fell back asleep._

_It was only mere moments after you fell asleep that a certain blonde-haired angel came back into the motel room, parking himself in a chair that was moved next to the bed, so that he could be closer to you. He couldn’t help but smile softly as he watched how peaceful you were at rest; it was lovely to see how relaxed you were.  You had just endured so much torture; you deserved to rest._

_Balthazar mused softly.  “Perhaps humans aren’t so bad, after all.  Well…at least this one.”_

* * *

Balthazar hovered over you, the dim glow of the room making him look, well, downright angelic. You nearly snickered to yourself, but didn’t have enough time to think as his lips descended upon yours, hearing him snap his fingers, moaning into his mouth as you realized the both of you were very, very naked.  His hand slipped underneath you, fingers trailing up and down your spine as he pulled you toward him, arching you off of the bed.  He pulled his mouth away from yours, trailing kisses along your jawline, nipping at your earlobe.  He spoke, voice low and gravelly, his mumbling nearly rumbling in your chest.

“ _J'ai envie de toi désespérément.” 1_

You let something out between a smile and a groan your hands finding his blonde locks, pulling, tilting your neck to expose the long column of flesh.  His lips find your neck, nipping and sucking, hands trailing down your body, finally resting on your breasts.  He gives them a firm squeeze, his tongue taking one long lick against the sensitive flesh of your neck.

“ _Je veux te lécher des hanches jusqu’aux pieds_.”  2

Gasping, your feel your nipples pebble against his palms, your lips parted as your hands drift to the thick trap muscles of his back, fingers digging in as you hear him hiss, his mouth moving to yours once more, searing a kiss to yours lips.  He continues to knead at your breasts, his thumbs and forefingers lazily rolling at your nipples, enjoying the little sounds that escape your mouth, fluttering against his lips as he kisses you.  Balthazar pulls back, his nimble fingers coming to rest at your hips, staring down at you reverently.  His eyes soften as he takes you in, your form disheveled, lips swollen from kissing.  You look up at him, your eyes nearly black because your pupils are so dilated, trying to pull him back down to you.  He shakes his head, his lips pursing, then forming a smirk as he moves down your body.

“ _Tu me rends folle.”_ 3

He kisses at your navel, hands still firmly gripping your hips as you buck against him.  Soon all you see are his blonde locks as he tastes you, a moan rumbling through his chest, the vibrations of it coursing through your body.  Your legs fall open as he presses hot, open-mouthed kisses at your center.

“ _Vous avez le goût délicieux, mon chéri._ ” 4    

His eyes finally find yours, shimmering with mischief as his tongue deftly darts inside of you, his nose pressed against your clit as he tasted you with vigor, wet noises growing louder and more urgent as you thrashed against him, his angelic strength in no way giving you any leeway.  You were so very close now and he seemed to know it because he stopped, smiling fiendishly up at you.  Finally taking his fill, he pulls away from you once more, humming to himself as he watches your chest heave, wanting to glare daggers at him for not letting you come, but you were unable to do so.  He wasted no time as he wrapped your legs around his waist, lining himself up with you as he thrusted towards you slowly, letting you feel every single inch of him slide home.  The both of you let out simultaneous moans, your body tensing against his as he threw his head back.

“ _Votre chatte est tellement serré._ ” 5

You shook underneath him as he finally seated himself all the way inside of you, your heels digging into his ass, wanting him to move, his hands finding yours, linking his fingers with your, holding them above your head.  He bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to yours lips, never closing his eyes as he continued to stare in wonderment at you.

“ _Je t'aime, (Y/N)._ ” 6

He began to move, the grip on your hands tightening, your hands firming up in response to his as he thrust, nearly unsheathing himself completely before finding purchase inside of you again.  He moved slowly, deliberately, as if memorizing every single inch of you, burning your body into his memory.  He continued to stare at you with astonishment, as he drove into you, wanting this moment to last as long as he could possibly muster.  It wasn’t long before you began to writhe, bucking your hips up to meet his thrusts as he finally sent you over the edge, crying out his name over and over again, Balthazar readily answering your filthy prayers.  He soon followed you over the edge, his head resting in the crook of your neck, pressing kisses right below your ear.

Balthazar sat up against the headboard, taking the blankets with him as you nestled yourself against his frame.  You looked up at him sleepily, a lazy smile on your face as you began to doze off.

“I don’t know what the hell you were saying, but it sounded great.”

* * *

Hmm…

You stood in front of the mirror, still very naked, your fingers pulling gently through your hair. Seemingly from nowhere, it seemed as though small sections of your hair were in braids.  Shifting your weight from one foot to the other, you found all of them in your hair, wondering where they came from.  They were endearing, even though you don’t know how they got there. Did _he_ do this?  You furrowed your eyebrows, wondering what was going on.  Your thoughts were interrupted as Balthazar soon appeared behind you, hands at your shoulders, just as naked as you were.  You turned in his arms, reaching up to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Did…did you do these? Did you braid my hair?”

He looked at you sheepishly, his hands finding your hair, fiddling with one of the braids.

“Emm….yes.”

You looked at him inquisitively, taking his hand, pulling him back onto the bed with you.

“Is there any specific reason why?”

He fingered another lock of hair, his hands gently sectioning it to make yet another plait.

“You see…when you’re asleep, you look so utterly peaceful, more angelic than I could ever dream to be and I’m a bloody angel—“

You snorted in agreement.

“—Yes, yes, I know darling.  But while you sleep, I can’t help but share with you my secrets, things that I cannot tell anyone else, and well…I kind of braid those secrets into your hair, wanting them to be a part of you as they are of me.”

You smile, scooting closer to him as he finishes the plait, his hands restless.  You sandwich his hands in between yours.

“Thank you for weaving me into your life, Balthazar.  It’s exactly where I want to be.”

He smiled tenderly at you for a moment, his eyes soon turning playful, unable to remain that vulnerable for that long.

“That’s funny, darling, because you’re not exactly where I want you to be…”

Pursing your lips in confusion, you gasped as you were pinned to the bed, underneath his larger form.

“Ahh, _much_ better.”

You rolled your eyes as you grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down into a kiss.

**He still had a lot of work to do when it came to expressing his feelings, but you were happy to slowly weave your way into his heart.**

* * *

1 I want you desperately.  
2 I want to lick you from your hips to your toes.  
3 You drive me crazy.  
4 You taste delicious, my darling.  
5 Your pussy is so tight.  
6 I love you, (Y/N).


End file.
